


special [otayuri]

by volleycatnika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aromantic Characters, M/M, Victor is mentioned, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki is mentioned, aromantic!otabek, aromantic!yuri, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, otabek is aromantic, queer plantonic partners, sorry for all of the time skips, squish, there are a lot of time skips, you can yell at me about the time skips if you want, yuri is aromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: When Yuri first met Otabek, he felt as though there was nothing special about him. Or rather he knew there was nothing special about Otabek, save for his lack of flexibility. ORYuri realizes that Otabek is special and means a lot to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Support your local aromantic (specifically aroflux) author by giving this fic a kudos & sharing it with friends!
> 
> Or you know, yell at me for not making their relationship romantic.
> 
> It's your choice.

When Yuri first met Otabek, he felt as though there was nothing special about him. Or rather he knew there was nothing special about Otabek, save for his lack of flexibility. Due to this, despite having helped him during a month long training camp, Yuri forgot about him. 

With his focus being on his own skating career and school, he can’t recall much of his childhood… He can’t recall making many friends or doing many things. That is, he can’t recall meeting anyone new other then dancers, skaters and coaches. That is, he can’t recall doing much other than skating, dancing and studying. 

\-----------------

Yuri grew to find a balance… A fine balance between studying, skating and relaxing. However, it wasn’t until he followed his fellow skater Victor Nikiforov, to Japan that he started to make friends.

Japan is a country filled with delicious food, amazing graphic t-shirts and even more amazing people... People such as Yuuri, who was talented and had so much potential, yet felt the need to look for guidance from Victor and from him. 

Accepting defeat and leaving Japan was about as enjoyable as getting shot in the foot. Or about as enjoyable as getting shot in the foot Yuri imagined to be. He has never liked or been around guns, and he would prefer to keep it that way.

Yuri would also prefer not to have to constantly deal with his fangirls. He is well aware that most of his fangirls just want autographs or pictures but there is a small number that scares him… A small but determined number that nearly worships the ground he walks on and fights over napkins he has used. The small number of unusual fans stand out, since they ground together in cat-ear wearing, screech groups. Due to this, Yuri is usually able to avoid or out run them. 

The key word here is “usually.” 

Cursing at his poor luck, Yuri runs as fast as he can, making sure to turn once in awhile. Hopefully, a new turn will confuse them. Hopefully, a new turn will result in him losing them. 

As the screeching only grows louder, Yuri realizes that he has not lost them. If anything, he has allowed him to catch up. 

The rumble of a motorcycle temporarily drowns out the sound of screaming girls. Even though the man on said motorcycle, with his eyes hidden behind dark shades is only vaguely familiar, Yuri decides to take a chance. The “Motorcycle Man” as Yuri refers to him in his mind, if were a murderer seems like the type that would kill him quickly. Unlike the raving fangirls, who would likely claw for pieces of him until he breathed his very last breath.

Riding on a motorcycle is like standing outside during a storm. You are surrounded by sound and movement yet, somehow, it is calming. It is magical.

It is so magical, that when “Motorcyle Man” pulls over so they can properly speak, Yuri is angry. So angry that he can feel his body shake and his face gain a red hue. To his surprise, “Motorcycle Man” seems equally upset. However, Yuri can’t tell if “Motorcyle Man” is mad, sad, frustrated, or all of the above.

Otabek has to remind Yuri of who he is and how they know each other.   
Otabek has to ask a skeptical Yuri to be his friend. 

Yuri reluctantly agrees. 

\--------------------

Yuri has felt a lot of emotions since becoming friends with Otabek. He has felt jealous after witnessing Otabek practice a particularlly complex routine with near perfection. He has felt angry at Otabek for letting his fans interrupt him them while they are talking with each other in public areas. He has felt happy, with Otabek being the first to give him a birthday present on his birthday… A day that even VIctor, who loves him like a brother, tends to forget. He has felt sad as he watches Otabek fall, and lose a lot of points. 

Most frequently, howver, Yuri feels thankful. He isn’t sure what he has done to deserve a friend like Otabek. Otabek, who is able to stay calm, even if Yuri yells at him. Otabek, who is able to comfort him even when his words soung like glorified gibberish. Otabek, who always seems to sense when Yuri just needs a little something… A reassuring smile, a comforting hand squeeze, or a loving hug. 

\-----------------

Otabek plays a role in a large number of his memories and his dreams. Otabek plays a large role in the sport of figure skating, with his skill, over the years, equalling Yuri’s despite has struggle with flexibility.

Otabek may skate with neither a smile or frown, but Yuri can see the passion in his eyes. A passion that burns like a flame. Said flame only grows brighter the longer he skates and grows brightest when their eyes meet. 

\---------------

“I have something to tell you,” Yuri says in a soft voice. Surprised by just how quiet Yuri is, he immediately gives Yuri his unwavering attention. Normally such focus would make Yuri happy, but right now it makes him nervous. If anything, it makes his already shaking body shake so intensely that he struggles to stay upright. “I like you more than a friend, but don’t “like like” you. It’s what aromantics, people like me, call a Squish. I can explain what being aromantic is,” Yuri is speaking fast. So fast, that it would take a near miracle for anyone to understand what he is saying. “Being aromantic is like being a sports fan. Sports fan like to watch games, but don’t play them. That’s what me or aromantics feel with love. Love is fine and whatever, but I don’t want to date.”

To his surprise, Otabek laughs. “I’ve never thought of it that way. You’re better at explaining than I am. I wish I had become friends with you sooner… Having you to help me come out would have saved me hours of embarrassment.” 

Yuri has to do a double take. “Wait, you’re aromantic too?”

“Yeah,” Otabek replies, “I thought was obvious.” Now that Yuri thinks about it, it is pretty obvious. Otabek has never flirted, much less dated someone. Clearing his throat, he adds, “You have a Squish on me… What do you want to do about your Squish?”

“I,” Yuri hates how is voice shakes, and his vision grows blurry, I r-really want to be your queer platonic partner, O-Otabek.” Just as he finishes his sentence, Otabek wraps his arms around him. 

“I want to be your queerplatonic partner too,” Otabek whispers. 

\------------------------

Yuri can not forget Otabek.  
Yuri will not forget Otabek. 

Otabek is special. Otabek is more than a friend, but less than a romantic partner. 

He is Yuri’s queer platonic partner. 

Some find it all strange, some don’t care and some support them. Yuri doesn’t care. After all, he cares more about Otabek than the opinions of others.

**Author's Note:**

> Learn more about aromantics! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IuYM7WCDjEw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKl0Y6axOTw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoPny5PZmfw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmzLSXfYHaI


End file.
